


Twinkle Lightly

by RooftopRush



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Paranormal, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Will Add More Tags as more chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooftopRush/pseuds/RooftopRush





	Twinkle Lightly

 

 

 

Humanity once thought that when the clouds grew dark and rained hard over their lands- When thunder roared and lightning cracked the skies and touched the ground, it foretold of war among heaven, and punishment for the mortals below. That beings of much higher power than man could ever know, were striking the Earth to enact justice towards those who lived there. For their sins, their wrongdoings, their very thoughts.

 

 

Since then, Humanity has progressed. No longer fools to rumor nor religion. Now, Humanity knows better. 

 

 

Now humanity knows that it is not the Gods that give rise to the storms, but the storms themselves that give rise to the Gods.

 

 

They brew decisively. Appearing only when one more should be raised to heaven, or burnt deep into the ground below. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
